The Forgotten Child
by death cherries
Summary: Kuchiki Rin. That was the name of Byakuya and Hisana's only child. No one remembers her, she was forgotten immediately after the arrival of Rukia. Now, after 50 years, has she finally decided to come home? Rated T Minor language COMPLETE!
1. Part One: Mama

**The Forgotten Child**

I just HAD to do this story! Right when I was re-reading volume twenty one over again, it came to me that since Byakuya and Hisana were married for at least five years, they just HAD to have a child during the time, right!? Say I'm wrong, I don't care, but I just had to do this story!! Enjoy!!

Part One: Mama

* * *

"_Ah! I see a head! Lady Hisana, one more push please!" _

_Mama gave a scream and a final push, and then, from that moment on, I knew it. I had entered a strange world with a great light and great, tall, figures. Giants they were. I opened my eyes and I saw her, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and met for that first moment of my birth; Mama. I don't recall it well, but from what all the servants told me, Mama's face was flushed and her face was tired, but nonetheless happy that she had given birth to her first, and soon what would be, her only child. Me. As the nurses wiped me clean and wrapped a blanket around me they had given me to her and she held me gently and closely. I can still remember Mama's gentle voice as she said my name, "Rin," over and over again as she kissed my forehead. _

"_Lord Byakuya," she spoke gently, "here is your daughter, Rin." She presented me to my father. As far as I was told, Tou Sama didn't smile. Nor did he frown. Instead, all that he said was: _

"_She has your eyes, Hisana. She will resemble you. I hope she will make you smile." _

"_She already has, I simply adore her. Rin…that is her name…Kuchiki Rin." _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Three years then passed, and I had already learned to walk and talk by the tutors that Tou Sama had brought. I was still learning how to read and write during the time, so that in the future years, I may be able to write and recognize my family's name wherever I went. I remember how boring some of the teachings were, and how uninterested I was in them. How I wished that instead of spending so much time in that room I would rather be outside with Mama doing embroidery or ikebana in the garden. Though there were some days when I had no classes and I was able to spend more time with Mama, I never spent time with Tou Sama. I remember asking one of the tutors, Juugo sensei, why. "It's because he's a Shinigami," he replied. _

"_Shini…gami?" I had repeated. "What's that?" _

"_You are still too young to know, Rin chan," he replied gruffly, "now go back and recite the poem." _

_I had groaned when Juugo sensei wouldn't answer me so on that night, I had asked Mama. "Mama, what's a Shinigami?" _

"_Why do you ask, Rin chan?" she smiled at me when I had asked._

"_Juugo sensei said that Tou Sama is a Shinigami. But he didn't say anymore about it." I tugged on Mama's kimono so that she would answer. _

"_A Shinigami," she began as she picked me up and placed me on her lap, "is one that slays souls and returns it to Seireitei, Soul Society. Also, the carry zanpakutou's in order to fight Hollows that enter the world of the living." _

"_What's a…Hollow?" _

"_Hollow, a soul that has strayed from its path and becomes a behemoth that wears a mask. It targets other souls and eats them." _

"_So Tou Sama fights those creatures? He protects Soul Society? Is that why I don't see Tou Sama often?" To this Mama patted my head and held me in her arms. She gave a smile. _

"_Rin chan, you're only three years old. You needn't worry of anything." Mama would've said more to assure me, but one of the servants came in and informed her that Tou Sama had come home and was already waiting in his room for her. Mama had asked the servant to take me to bed as she would go over to Tou Sama. If there was one thing I knew back then, Tou Sama had loved Mama very much, but I knew another thing, Mama was always sad. When Mama wasn't smiling, her face was always sad and she looked as if she were going to cry soon. I wondered if Tou Sama ever noticed it…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

_A year had soon passed and I was already four. I remember it being spring at the time. The plum tree was full of fruit already. I remember seeing both Tou Sama and Mama in the garden, it was the first time I had seen Tou Sama during the day besides the late afternoons or evenings. Mama had a basket and held it as the servants picked the plums and placed them in there. _

"_Mama! Tou Sama!" I had called as I ran over to them. _

"_Rin chan," Mama spoke as I had reached her, "shouldn't you be with the tutor?" _

"_Lessons are over," I said to her and I looked over at Tou Sama. He wore no smile but had waved his hand over to me. I smiled as I saw the dark colored fruit in his hand, so I walked over to him. "Yes, Tou Sama?" _

"_Have you been learning well?" he asked. _

"_I have. I have learned how to write out my name as well as our great family's name; Kuchiki." To this, Tou Sama didn't smile but simply patted my head as he gave me the dark fruit. He then led me towards Mama and told her what I have learned so far. Mama smiled and handed the basket to the servants as she picked me up and held me. _

"_Well done, Rin chan. Let's go the pond and feed the fish now, alright?" _

_I nodded, "Alright Mama." She then let me down and I held onto her hand as she walked me over. She looked back at Tou Sama and asked if he would be coming, but Tou Sama shook his hand; his way of saying no. She gave a giggle and handed me small stale crackers to feed the fish with. I tossed crumbs and watched as the giant, slippery looking figures glided along the water and splashed for a chance to devour a piece. "Mama, Mama!" I called to her, "Look at all the fish!"_

_Mama didn't say much but simply smiled and gave me a pat on the head. As I looked back to feed the fish a little more I could already feel that Mama's smile had faded quickly. And indeed, when I looked back, Mama was sad again. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_And then finally, when I was five, Mama died. It was spring. The plum tree hadn't blossomed. When I was told that Mama was dying, that early morning, I remember rushing over to Mama and Tou Sama's room. I felt the hot tears spill from my eyes, but I didn't muffle out any cries. Finally, when I had reached their door, I remember feeling scared to see the truth. I didn't want to see Mama's dying body. I wanted to pretend that maybe it was all a lie and Mama was just very sleepy and still sick. I waited a bit and thought it over. Finally, I carefully slid open the door and through that tiny gap, I could see and hear both Tou Sama and Mama. _

"_I'm sorry I cannot repay the love you gave me…the five years I spent with you were like a beautiful dream, Lord Byakuya." Mama spoke. Her voice was so weak and I thought I would begin to cry. "Please, also, take care of Rin. I fear that she will carry this with her as well…Lord Byakuya…please take care of her. She is also a part of me I leave behind." After speaking those words, Mama spoke no more. I could see that her arm in Tou Sama's looked limp and that his head was down. I went on my feet and open the door. Tou Sama looked up at me, his face didn't show any sign of unhappiness, but I knew he was greatly sad. _

"_Tou…Sama…" I began as I felt my eyes fill with tears, "Mama…Mama is…?" _

_Tou Sama's head went down again and he quietly said, "Yes." _

_At that point I let out a scream and rushed over to Mama's body. Her face was still beautiful and I couldn't help but cry harder. Why did she have that expression? Why couldn't she have continued to live? Why did she remain sick for a long time? For the first time, I felt mad at Mama. Even though I was sad. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Even though a year had passed since Mama had died, I was still sad. I was already six and learning of my family's noble history. As I learned about how all the great Kuchiki's before Tou Sama and Mama that had lived and died, I learned that their bodies and ashes were placed in special graves for our family only. Then I remembered about Mama's ashes, I remembered that they weren't placed in the graves. When I had asked Juugo sensei why Mama's ashes weren't in the graves, he did not answer me. When Juugo sensei didn't answer, I asked every servant why but they dismissed that question as well. Not too long ago, Tou Sama had become Taichou of Sixth Company and everyday I would walk around Soul Society with him. Finally I had remembered my question and when I asked Tou Sama, he said: _

"_Rin, you are too young to understand." _

_The next day, when lessons were over I had sat alone in the garden. Tou Sama had left for Soul Society already that morning but I could care less. Life felt empty without Mama and it felt meaningless. I wanted to escape from the house and run to the mountains and drown myself into the river. I wanted to be with Mama! But during my planning, idle chatter from the servants had driven me out and I had learned of new information; Tou Sama was bringing and outsider into the family! I had stood up and ran toward the servants and questioned them about it. "What?! Why is Tou Sama bringing in an outsider?" _

"_Well um, I am not so sure about the details, Rin san, but she is believed to look like your mother." _

"_Look like Mama? That is ridiculous! No one else can look like Mama! One day, I will grow up to be like her and only then will someone look like her! I must see this woman soon!" _

"_Rin san, please refrain from anger," the servants had begged me, "she does not arrive until a few days. You will see her then."_

_But I couldn't wait. That evening I had rushed to Tou Sama's room and bursted through the doors. "Tou Sama! Tou Sama!" I had called to him, "Why, Tou Sama? Why bring in an outsider?" _

_To this, Tou Sama looked at me, his eyes were stern and he had simply said, "Rin, you are too young to understand. So you are not allowed to have a say in this." _

_I couldn't help but cry to this, and in a flash, I had spilled out my true thoughts. "Tou Sama, have you already forgotten about Mama?!" and before I could be chastised, I had left the room and ran into mine. I soon began to have bitter feelings toward Tou Sama and the thoughts of him betraying his love for Mama. I soon began having wild thoughts that if I had died, Tou Sama would marry that woman and have another child to replace me in his life. Just like how he was replacing Mama. Stupid Tou Sama! I had cried so much that night that I soon fell asleep. _

_Four days later, I waited in front of the Kuchiki house along with all the servants as Tou Sama came home with the girl. As soon as I first saw her, I saw no resemblance. She had no ounce of lady behavior. She had a boyish voice and didn't know our customs. But to my relief, she called Tou Sama "Nii Sama," . Though, not too long after, Tou Sama would always have her walk along with him around Soul Society instead of me. Tou Sama no longer spent time with me and soon, it felt I had died. After a week of her arrival I ran away._

* * *

Kuchiki Rin slowly opened her eyes and looked at the sky after reminiscing on her memories. Slowly getting up and looking behind her, the mountains of trees that stood past her, she gave a sigh and resumed walking.

* * *

Okay, if you all didn't understand, all the stuff in italic was her memories. Stuff that happened before. Because if you all remember, Byakuya and Hisana were married for five years and Byakuya found Rukia a year after Hisana's death. So, if you understand, good. If you don't, this is about Byakuya and Hisana's child, Rin. If there is or was any confusion, send me a message and I will reply to it. R&R and I hope you enjoyed it. Part Two coming up! Look forward to it! 


	2. Part Two: Lost Feeling Lost Memories

**The Forgotten Child**

Lately I have been having weird urges to draw and write at the same time. So, I have been torn on either spending more time here on or DA. I don't know what I really want, maybe a bit of both…? Then there is that Myspace crap…_sigh_. So many things so little to accomplish….

Part Two: Lost Feeling Lost Memories

* * *

Rin had now come into a thick forest and as she guided herself through the tall trees she had finally come to the clearing. She had noticed her companion, Eiko, sitting upright and waiting for her. Rin signaled a wave and Eiko perked up and immediately rushed over to her.

"Rin!" she greeted with a smile, "Where have you been? Where did you go?" Eiko looked eagerly at her friend and companion as she walked by and took a seat among the soft grass.

"I just went out for a bit and it turns out there is a small town not too far from here." Rin informed as she looked up at the wide eyed girl. "If we just go down the hill, we should be able to make it there by dusk."

"Is it the Rukongai areas?" Eiko asked with worry, "I don't want to ever go back there…"

"Relax," Rin soothed as she laid upon the green, "it's not that area at all." She then took a sigh. She was tired on having to sleep outside on open grassy plains or dark moist caves, but now that she had found a small town area that they could stay around this was going to be one of their few nights in town. Rin then turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. The sounds of the cicadas were filling her ears and surprisingly, it was peaceful.

Eiko noticed her friend's expression and thought she had already fallen asleep. She really wanted to get a move on now since she had heard of a town that was not too far away. Crouching down a bit she then gave a poke to Rin's arm, her eyes opened. "Shouldn't we get a move on already, Rin? I don't want to stay out here any longer."

Rin got up and gave a stretch. Tucking her zanpakutou along her side, Go Kou, she then gave a nod. "Alright, get Fuji Hanafubuki and then we'll be on her way." Rin then adjusted herself and dusted off the grass strands as Eiko went to retrieve her sword as well. After checking up on themselves, counting what little money they had to spare, the both of them set out and began walking down the hill. During the small trip, it had been a quiet one. Both were not speaking of what might be lying ahead in that little town. As Eiko hummed a song to herself, Rin couldn't help but think about how her father had been since she had left, and moreover, if he even _**missed**_ her. She knew that her father had never shown emotion to the most surprising of things, only when Mama had died she had seen his face full of sorrow. Only that time alone and no more. But what was bothering her the most was the fact of that _other_ girl, Rukia. The adopted one. Or, the **outsider**. Just the thoughts of that woman still running around her noble father's home burned a deep disdain for that Rukia.

'_Tou Sama,_' she thought to herself with anger, '_how could you have brought filth like _her_ into our home? Why did you bring that filth?_' Rukia. That filth. How deeply Rin loathed her. From the bottom of her heart, Rin knew that if her mother were living on that woman would never have came and that she would never have had the thoughts of running away. But now, it had been fifty years since she had left home and now she was beginning to wonder…should she go back? Go back to all that was once there? Go back to the life she once had? '_It wont be the same…_' she thought to herself with sadness. And of course, how could life be what it once was that her mother was already dead? The life she had was when her mother was alive and only then it was true happiness. Rin then sighed and looked at the ground as she walked.

"That's right," she whispered to herself, "Mama died…there is no home for me without her anymore."

* * *

"Byakuya Taichou," a shy Rikichi spoke as he stepped into the entrance of his captain's room, "Byakuya Taichou, I request permission to enter!"

Byakuya looked up silently from his study and closed his eyes for a moment, "Permission granted. What do you ask?"

"Byakuya Taichou, I ask for the knowledge of Abarai Fukutaichou's whereabouts!" Rikichi blurted out shyly, "We have finished the mid afternoon exercises and completed the cleaning of the training facility. He was supposed to have inspected it but has not shown up."

"I do not know of his whereabouts," Byakuya replied as he went back to his work. Along the movements of his pen, the gentleness of his writing, the captain then slowly continued. "Just wait a moment; I shall make the inspection for him. It must be immaculate when I get there. Dismissed."

"H-Hai!!" Rikichi exclaimed as he quickly left the room.

Byakuya then dropped his pen and stood up from his chair. Walking towards the window and looking out to the tiny tree that lay in the small garden of Sixth Company, he couldn't help but still wonder on the whereabouts of his daughter, Rin. Fifty years had passed already and he still continued to refuse the belief of her being dead, even though the chance was high and likely. She was only six when she had ran away and it still felt like yesterday when she had ran into his room with those angry tear filled eyes.

"_Have you already forgotten about Mama?!"_

He closed his eyes at the feeling of his own fault. Hisana. The last piece of his beloved wife, and his only daughter, had vanished before his very eyes. Yet, he had been unable to stop her. Yes, he knew that he paid a bit more attention to Rukia than his own daughter. Yes, he knew that she inside she was feeling a lot of pain and anger from the fact of losing Hisana as well. And yes, he **did** neglect her at a time that she needed him the most. Feelings of guilt rose the more he could have done something to at least deter that from happening. Why hadn't he asked her to walk along with him? Why hadn't he try to at least talk with her a bit? Was he much more intimidating than fatherly? Byakuya couldn't help but feel that he had been the one to cause all this. Giving a look up into the sky, he slowly asked, "Hisana…if you had been alive for that one moment, what would you have said to make her understand?" he closed his eyes as he strained his ears for a sound. The wind then blew, the leaves rustled and the water ebbed. Byakuya couldn't understand this answer and looked down. Finally giving a small shake of his head, the Sixth Company Taichou walked out of his room and down the hall.

Finally reaching the training facility he then stopped as he noticed his red haired Fukutaichou making his way towards the same destination. "Renji…"

"Oh! Taichou!" Renji greeted respectfully with a bow, "I was just about to go in for their inspection. No needn't have come in yourself."

"It's my duty as Taichou," Byakuya replied tonelessly, "if I am not doing my job, everything falls apart." To this, Byakuya stopped in his words and place. _Duty. Job. _Wasn't it _**his**__duty_ as Hisana's husband and father of his daughter to watch over her? Wasn't it _**his **__job_ to make sure to give Rin the attention she had been craving for since Hisana's death. To this Byakuya placed a gentle hand upon his head. He closed his eyes as memories of Rin came into his head. How he would see her sit out in the garden alone throwing stones into the pond after the cremation of Hisana. How she would eat her meals alone while he was off doing his work to advance himself into becoming a captain. But the worst memory for the Kuchiki nobleman was whenever he had passed by his daughter within the home he would never speak a word to her and she would always look up at him with those big sad eyes and say,_"Tou Sama,"_ honorably with a bow.

Renji noticed his captain and tilted his head a bit. "Kuchiki Taichou…is something the matter? If it is, would you like me to call upon Fourth Company for some medicine?"

"Leave me be," the Kuchiki replied as the hand continued to stay in place. His eyes flashed open and he soon removed his hand. "Nothing is the matter. Let us go in for the inspection now." Without another word, Byakuya had then opened the doors to the training facility and entered with his Fukutaichou. Giving a final look to the small tree that stood in the garden, Byakuya then shut the door.

* * *

Wait for the next installment everyone! Soon it's going to turn a bit more angsty and dramatic in the next chapter, just to give you all a heads up for those that don't care for that type. Well, R&R as I work on the next part! (Sorry if this chapter was short...I now have a bedtime to my dismay...) 


	3. Part Three: Friend

**The Forgotten Child**

Well, I have decided to start upon my artwork of drawing little Rin on dA. Why? Well, I think because now since I have described her into the story I should at least make a drawing of her. Then maybe when I'm done, I'll do a family portrait. It's not done yet so check the link to my account to see when it's finished!

Part Three: Friend

* * *

As they had entered into the town, they had noticed how similar it had been to the Rukongai districts. Though it wasn't as dangerous or safe. Walking through the streets to look for the cheapest inn they could afford, Rin and Eiko soon began to tire before finding one that could possibly exist.

"This is hopeless, Rin," Eiko huffed out, "it seems as if we have been walking here forever! There isn't an inn that is less than sixty thousand koku! This town is really expensive!"

"It's the only place that seems much more comfortable and easing compared to a fungus lined cave," Rin pointed out, "unless you prefer to sleep in there tonight again."

"Never mind," her companion quickly finished.

Rin gave a small smile and laugh as they had continued to search. Soon the sun began to set over the hills and the town soon became dark and glittered with lights. More people began to come out of their homes during the evening than the day, and soon the streets began to become crowded. Rin and Eiko soon had to pull each other out of the large crowds if they had wanted to go through. Finally passing by a few shops, the two women soon had come to what appeared to be a very cheap looking inn. Quickly going in, Rin and Eiko searched the front for anyone that possibly was around. Waiting for what appeared to be a good hour, soon Rin rang the little front bell.

"Alright, alright," a very grouchy voice answered, "I'm coming! I'm coming!" From behind a raggedy, torn up curtain came a shriveled bearded man with glasses. He climbed up to the front chair, adjusted the rims and looked up at the two women. "What is it? What do you want?"

"We'd like to stay here for the night," Rin explained as Eiko peeped over her shoulder.

"Alright, alright," the old man muttered as he scribbled something illegible onto a stained piece of paper. "That'll be about thirty five thousand yen."

"Thirty five thousand?!" Eiko exclaimed, "This place doesn't even look **decent** enough to be worth a thirty five thousand yen's night!"

"It's either that or get lost!" the old man retorted, "So pay up or get out."

"Please excuse my companion," Rin spoke as she waved a hand down in front of Eiko, "but we don't have much money. Is there an alternative so that we may stay here for the night?"

"No alternatives! Get out!" the old man shouted as he soon picked up his cane. He was just about to hit over Eiko's head until Rin's sheathed sword, Go Kou, had stopped him. "Ack! A sword! A sword!!" the old man screeched as he took back his cane. "You both have swords!!"

"And what of it?" Rin asked as she withdrew hers. "Is something wrong with them?"

"No one is permitted to own a sword in this town!" the old man shouted as he jumped off the chair, "They're illegal!! Get out, get out! I'm going to call for the police!"

"Not even a zanpakutou?" Eiko asked, "'Cause mine is a sword, but she has a zanpakutou. That makes it okay, right?"

"No nothings! Get out, get out, get out!" Soon the old man opened up the covered window and began to shout, "Help! Help me! They're two women with swords! Help!"

"Let's just go," Rin sighed as they both made their way out of the shabby inn. Quickly looking around to see if anyone was coming to the old man's aid, the two soon ran quickly into a dark alley, hopped over a rotted wooden fence and soon made their way back outside of the town. Running quickly back into the forest, through the thick trees and up the steep hill, Rin and Eiko made it back to where they had started. Huffing and breathing in for air, both had slouched onto their bottoms and soon tiredly lay onto their backs.

"What a crazy old guy," Eiko panted, "he was just probably trying to steal our money."

"Probably," Rin huffed as she closed her eyes, "but it appears we're back here now. The only place that would be close now, other than _**that**_ town would be District Eighty in the Rukongai."

"District **Eighty**?!" Eiko exclaimed as she jumped up, "No way! I'm never going back to the Rukongai ever again! I was lucky enough to leave District Sixty Nine thanks to you, but I don't ever want to be near those places. Besides, it's so far away; we'll never make it there by morning! It'll take days to get to District Eighty."

"I know, but Eiko…" Rin spoke as she got up as well, "we have no other choice. We've been staying in this forest for the last twenty years already. I think it's time for us to get back to some place we're familiar with. Even though I don't want to be near the Rukongai's as well, but it seems only to be a place where we can stay for a while more."

Eiko soon turned and looked up to the moon, then looking at their surroundings, the large trees. The soft grass. The fungus lined cave and the soft grass, she refused to leave. "But I like this place," she began, "it's like…a home I can never wish to leave."

"I know," Rin sighed out as she looked to the side. She soon closed her eyes to the word, 'home' and couldn't help but envision the Kuchiki home. Opening them again she then remembered another home that she had once stayed in. "But…at least, you wouldn't mind if we just...visited the place, right?"

Eiko soon understood what Rin was saying. Giving a small smile she whispered, "Sure. You want to talk to _him_, right?"

"Yes," Rin replied as she laid on her back. Looking up at the starry night sky, Rin then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_It had been two days since I ran away. I wondered if anyone within the household was worried…or if they just didn't care. I really didn't have a plan for myself as I ran; all I just wanted was to just get away from them all, even if it had to be someone as noble and great as Tou Sama. But most of all, I just wanted to be away from_her_, the outsider that Tou Sama had brought in. If she were to be living under the same roof as me I just wouldn't handle it. _

_I had come to a very strange looking place. It was a really rundown, shabby town. The houses looked as if they were made from old, re used, rotted wood and there were dirty, dusty looking people. The children were the worst, they were filthy and their clothes were heavily stained or caked with mud. They ran around like animals with no destination and the adults just didn't seem to care. But they were the worst. They were murderers and thieves, bandits and con artists. Soon I then realized I was far away from the Seireitei, from the Soul Society. I was in the Rukongai. I didn't know the name of the town, but I immediately knew the district I was in. It had only been last year, shortly after Mama died I had learned of the four quarters that held a piece of the Rukongai. Quarter One held District One through District Twenty, the safest places. Quarter Two held District Twenty One through District Forty, the semi safe places. Quarter Three, District Forty One through Sixty, the dangerous places. And the last, Quarter Four, District Sixty One through Eighty, the worst of the worst Districts. And the one that I happened to run into, Quarter Four, District Eighty. _

_I first realized it when I had stumbled upon the corpse of a faceless man that was rotting. I screamed and no one came in rushing. A passerby just gave a look and then when on his way. I was scared. Really, really scared. During the day, someone's body would be lying on the streets and no one would even bother on getting rid of it, only if it was decaying and smelling some people would do something about it. _Some_ people. The children in this district looked out for each other but only for a short time. They were the easiest to kill for the adults. Sometimes it would a child's body on the streets or the river. But night was the worst. During the evening, the murderers would be out killing whoever crossed paths and I hoped for dear life that it would never be me. The home the children slept in was too full, so I slept in the alley for a week. I hid in rotted boxes and slept with one eye open, in case I heard them coming close. If they did I wouldn't even breathe. _

_I rarely ate, and because of it I became very thin. One day while I had walked into the forest of District Eighty I was hoping to go the river, in hopes of catching fish for myself. If there wasn't, then I was going to clean myself or drink the water. The thoughts of doing this gave me a hopeless bit of happiness, but along the way I had stumbled over my own feet and fell. I didn't even bother getting up, I wanted to die. A band of men came, they all had knives in their hands and at that point I had welcomed Death. I shut my eyes tight, hoping it would be quick, but soon the men began to shout in pain and I thought I heard the sounds of blood splash onto the grass._

_When I opened them I was surprised to see a man. He was clean looking and held a zanpakutou, like what the Shinigami had back in Soul Society. I thought he was probably someone sent to find me so I tried to pretend I was dead. _

"_Hey, it's okay, they're all gone now," his voice was gentle and it made me feel relaxed. "Get up, it's okay." _

_I looked up and there he was, smiling at me. Even though he had some blood stains on his face and was streaming down. He wore no Shinigami clothes, but commoner ones, soaked by the blood and stained by it. He took my hand and helped me to my feet. "Thank you," I said shyly. _

"_It's okay, but what were you doing here?" he crouched down so he could reach my height, "Where are your parents? Your friends?" _

"_I don't have any," I said to him. _

_He looked at me for a moment, scratched his head a bit and spoke, "Well then…I'll be your friend. How's about that?"_

"_Friend?" I had never had one. The only one I had was Mama, but I didn't know if that counted. _

"_Sure. Here, I'll be your friend. Wanna know my name?" He smiled at me and I blushed a bit. _

"_Okay." _

"_Kiichi. Akaichi Kiichi." He spoke with a wide smile. "There, that's my name. Tell me yours." _

"_Rin," I said shyly. I decided not to include my noble family's name. "My name is Rin, Kiichi san." _

"_So Rin," Kiichi began, "what were you doing out here? It's dangerous for children to come out alone in this district." _

"_I was going to the river," I said to him, "I was hungry."_

"_I can understand that," he spoke as he stood up. He took my hand and then smiled at me, "I have food, would you like to eat with me? It should be ready about now." _

_I nodded immediately and we both set off. I was amazed at his home. He had a cave in the side of a large hill, it was tiny and he hid it from all the other adults. He had planted bushes at the entrance so they wouldn't find it. He told me that his family were once Shinigami and he used to be in Eleventh Company. "My family members all died, one by one from a disease that runs in our bloodline. I was forced to leave Eleventh Company because of it." _

"_Did you tell them about it?" I asked as I ate a piece of fish. _

"_No, they all knew," Kiichi explained, "you see, my family died as Shinigami. So I decided to leave without telling them." _

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know," Kiichi sighed, "maybe it was because I just didn't want to die as a Shinigami. I admit there is honor in that, but I also wanted to do something else in my life before I die." He then gave a smile and asked about me. _

"_My Mama died," I said quietly. _

"_Oh, I see," he then went quiet for a bit and then asked me, "what about your father? Is he alive?" _

_I looked down for a bit and chewed on my fish silently. Then I spoke, "Tou Sama…doesn't need me around anymore." _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_For the next ten years I had lived with Kiichi. And over the time, I developed feelings for him, though, I don't think he noticed. From morning to night, he would teach me many things. He taught me how to fight with his zanpakutou, Go Kou, or 'Five Light Beams'. He taught me how to live in the forest and what things were good to eat and what wasn't. He taught me how to cook, sew and even tend to myself in case of injuries. But what I loved the most was when I slept in his arms. Ever since I was six and told him that I was always scared of being alone in the dark he had allowed me to sleep by him. And soon, I had found my way closer to him. _

_Though there were some womanly things I had developed, I didn't dare tell him about it. Though, I think he was quite oblivious of it._

"_I think I should give you a sword of your own," Kiichi said to me one day as we ate sweet potatoes that he had cooked. "It won't do anything special like my zanpakutou, but I know it'll protect you when I'm not there." _

"_Where can we get one?" I asked as I blew on my potato. _

"_There is a guy I know that lives in District Sixty One. He'll make a sword for you if you trade him what he likes." _

"_What does he like?" I asked. _

"_He likes things like this," he then presented a bag full of coins. They were copper, gold, silver, bronze. They were foreign but simply had special designs on it. Some had wisterias on it; others had iris' or plum blossoms. "He collects stuff with flower patterns." _

"_When will we get them?" _

"_Whenever you are ready." Kiichi then smiled and me and for the first time in my life, other than lying in his arms, he had given me a hug. It had been the first time I had received something so comforting in so many years since Mama died and as I felt his touch, my heart overflowed with love for him. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Though Kiichi had always continued to look healthy and smile, those days had changed when I had fallen ill and he had gone out on a terribly rainy night to hunt a boar for me. He had hunted the tough animal and because of it, had gotten injured as well. He brought it home and cooked it for me and I looked at how deep the wounds were. There was mud on his clothes and I thought that because of the heavy rain he had slipped while fighting the creature, he had gotten hurt by it. When I had asked if there was anything I could do, even in my condition, to make something up he just smiled and said it was nothing to worry about. _

_Two days then passed and Kiichi had fallen extremely ill. He had grown pale and constantly had chills and a high fever. He would have cold sweats and to this I worried. I felt guilty and decided to try and heal him with everything that he had taught me. I hunted for him, foraged for him and cooked all that would be good for him. Kiichi stayed sick for what might have been three months. One day Kiichi had looked entirely white, his voice was weak and he called for me. "Rin…are you there?" _

"_I'm right here, Kiichi san. Please don't talk, you're still recovering." I tried to sound my best without breaking into tears. _

"_I wont make it," he then said and I felt my world drop. "It seems the disease came and now it is here to stay." _

"_Don't say that," I said to him and I tried to smile. I felt the tears form in my eyes and I quickly wiped them away. "You'll be fine. Just you wait, you'll be the first one from your family to live through it and you can laugh and smile again. Just like how you always do." _

_Kiichi gave a small smile but it quickly faded. "No, I can already can feel it. I'm going to pass this world soon, Rin." _

_I felt a hard lump in my throat as he said my name and soon I cried. I tried to stop it but I couldn't. "Kiichi san, please don't go!" tears fell from my eyes and onto his arms. "Please don't leave me alone, Kiichi san! Please!" _

_Kiichi then looked at me, raised his hand and held my cheek. I held his hand, his gentle touch; I could feel it becoming cold. A thumb wiped away the tears and he spoke, "Don't be sad, Rin. If I didn't meet you, there would've been no one else for me to talk to. I'm really happy that I met you, Rin." He then gave me a small smile, "Keep Go Kou. Take care of it for me, promise?" _

"_I promise," I whispered. _

"_Thank you." Kiichi then closed his eyes and gave a final sigh. I felt my heart drop and soon my hands began to shake. _

"_Kiichi…? Kiichi?" No answer came and soon I screamed. _

_The next day I buried Kiichi not too far from the cave. It was near our favorite hiding spot where there was a giant oak tree that had iris' growing all around it. As I placed the perfectly round, smooth stones on top of each other, I began to imagine the life we could've shared if he had lived. Would we be together? Would we grow old together? Would we have children? Such possibilities and questions circled my head and I cried again. _

_When I finished, I placed three wisterias on top of the dirt and near the tiny altar of rocks. One was for one was for friendship, the second was for his being there, and the last was for love. I prayed, hoping that he would be sent to a good place and that if we were to meet in another life I would be the child I was before and that we would grow together and become one. Finally getting up and giving a sigh, I began to walk away. Stopping for a moment I looked back and said, "Thank you for everything, Kiichi san…I'm sorry I never told you earlier, but I loved you."_

* * *

End of the third chapter. What did you all think? Well, the next part is now going to focus on Byakuya a bit. Kinda like how I focused it on Rin in this one. Well I hoped you enjoyed part three, wait for part four!R&R!! 


	4. Part Four: Subtraction

**The Forgotten Child**

Quarter is almost ending and I soon fear that I won't be able to spend as much time writing this story as I would like to. I mean, I AM doing English too, right? I mean, 'Creative Writing' skills, I am making use of it!

Part Four: Subtraction

* * *

That same evening had not been an easy one for Byakuya as well. The Nobleman of the Kuchiki family sat in his office as he continued on his paperwork. As Captain, jobs like these weren't as easy as their Lieutenants bragged about. After all, Byakuya would distinctly remember being one fifty years ago. He soon dropped his pen and stared into the emptiness, looking out through the window and staring at the large pale moon, Byakuya couldn't help but continue to think more deeply about his daughter, Rin, who was either dead or still living. Inside in his heart he didn't want to believe that he had lost another important person to him, but in his mind she had to be dead by now. If she were, he would curse the day he would stumble upon her body and never forgive himself for allowing this to happen.

"Kuchiki Taichou," a voice called with a knock following.

"Come in," he spoke as he continued to stare at the full moon. The door clicked open and Shikakawa soon came in.

"Kuchiki Taichou, it is becoming late. Would you like us to serve you some tea?"

"It is fine, I won't be long," Byakuya replied as he picked up his pen and went back to his paperwork. The girl then nodded and exited the room, shutting the door behind her. A few moments after she had left, Byakuya sighed and dropped his pen again. With a hand to his forehead, he then recalled another memory of his daughter, Rin, and the same thing that had happened this very evening.

"_Tou Sama," Rin spoke shyly as she came into the room. "Are you finished with work, yet?" _

"_Not yet, Rin," I had replied to her as I continued to count the names of those who were promoted last month. "I won't be long." _

_Rin then became quiet for a moment and then walked a little bit more to my desk. She poked her head a bit up to see what I was doing. I knew she was observing all the things I was writing down. "Tou Sama, would you like some tea? It might help." _

"_Not now, Rin." I said to her, "Get some sleep. Tomorrow you have the tutor." _

_Rin still didn't move and I lifted my head to look at her. "Tou Sama, are you sure you're not going to be long tonight?" _

"_I won't Rin." I replied as I rose from my study and walked her to the door. Opening it for her and letting her out, I then assured her. "Goodnight, Rin." _

Byakuya knew he broke his word on that night. He had not left the room at all that night; he had even slept a bit in there. Byakuya had finished the paperwork and was then quickly rewarded for it. Recalling that memory he then immediately lifted himself up from his desk and walked to the door, almost trying to envision his shy daughter waiting outside for him, but when he had opened the door he only saw an empty moonlit hall. Deciding to clear his head, Byakuya walked along the hall, gazing at the moonlit pond in the garden and at the tiny tree near it. Stopping in his place, he leaned onto the wooden pillar and almost tried envision his daughter pointing or feeding the fish that swam in there. Remembering his daughter and all the memories he had missed of her, Byakuya then whispered, "Rin…"

* * *

_Not too long after Hisana had passed on, I quickly arranged a funeral for my beloved wife and made sure that not one word of her not being a Kuchiki didn't reach Rin's ears. I had selected a good date for the funeral, the fifth of May. To the Kuchiki family, a day like that is also means a beginning of new births, but for Hisana, it would mean a new beginning in the next world. However, on that day it was gray, I had not expected this change of weather, but such a thing is unpredictable. I had noticed that some of the other members of the Kuchiki family had not come. This was not surprising to me. They were the same members that had resisted my marriage to Hisana and did not appear at our wedding. Even though they hadn't shown up, they were quickly replaced by those that knew Hisana and respected her. Her admirers. Her handmaids. And her daughter, Rin. _

_I could see it plainly in my daughter's eyes that she was still upset, but I believed her depression would leave in about three months. Hanako, Rin's wet nurse, had brought her to me. She gave me a tiny bow and whispered, "Tou Sama…the skies are sad today, too." _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Two months had passed and I soon became promoted to Captain of Sixth Company. From that point I knew that would mean more work than what I had done as Lieutenant. More work, more late hours. More late hours, less time at home. It was a sacrifice that was necessary. And during that same time, Rin soon began learning mathematics, and she excelled in them. Juugo, her tutor, had come up to me one day and flattered me about her. _

"_Just like her father, no doubt!" he bragged, "The Kuchiki blood does run through her veins! There is no doubt that she will honor the Kuchiki family!" _

"_Do not forget that she is a piece of Hisana as well," I reminded. _

"_Ah! Yes! Hisana Sama as well!" he continued, "A lovely maiden she will become as well! Yes! Very lovely and very intelligent! Yes! A wonderful combination indeed!" _

"_Juugo," I interrupted, "you may stop over doing yourself now. Such a thing tires me." _

_Not too long after I had that evaluation of Rin's well doing, I soon saw Juugo waiting in my office once again. "Ah, Byakuya Sama, there is something I must discuss with you." _

"_It isn't more nonsense flattery, is it?" I asked as I had taken my seat. _

"_Oh no, no, no." Juugo replied. "You see, Rin is struggling through subtraction. I try to explain the problem as easy as I can, but she just doesn't understand at all!" _

_I had assured him that I would see to the matter and dismissed him from my sight. When I had arrived home that late evening, I soon noticed Rin sitting at the edge of the pond in the garden. I had walked over to her silently, wondering if she would notice. She didn't move. When I kneeled down next to her, she slowly turned and by the moonlight, I could see that her face still held sadness. I gave a sigh and then began. "Rin, it's late. What are you doing out here?" _

"_I was scared of my room," she spoke quietly, "it's dark in there." _

"_It's dark out here, too." I said. _

"_The moon is out," she said to me, "it lights up the dark and makes it go away. So it's not so dark anymore." _

_I looked into the pond and watched as the scaled creatures in it swam. "You know, I heard Juugo sensei say to me that you are having some trouble. Do you need any help in something?" _

_She was silent for a good moment. At first I thought she was just staring into nothingness until she then spoke, "Subtraction." _

"_What do you mean?" _

_Rin then turned to me. She looked a bit nervous as she shifted her eyes. "Well, Juugo Sensei told me that for big numbers, I always had to borrow from it if I was going to subtract a big number as well…do I have to do it for any number?" Rin looked up at me, hoping for an answer to believe. _

"_Give me an example," I wanted to know where else she had gotten this idea. _

"_Well…Tou Sama…today's problem…I had to subtract one from three…I couldn't borrow anything from it," she paused a bit and I saw a bit of her face melt to bits of sadness. "I don't want to take away one from three, so I tried to borrow something out of three…but I cant get anything. Tou Sama, what can I do to keep that number?" _

_Finally, I knew what she was talking about. Going a little bit closer to her, I could see that tears were already formed in her eyes. Looking into the pond, our reflections sat side by side, I finally gave her an answer. "You can't borrow anything from three," I said simply, "there is nothing to keep that one there."_

"_So," Rin began as her voice cracked a bit, "you can't do anything? You just have to let the one go?" _

_I closed my eyes as I gave her the answer. "That's right, because you just can't do anything to keep one there." I looked at Rin and saw that tears were already streaming down her face. "So what is the answer?" _

"_Two…" she said quietly as she cried. "When one leaves, there is only two left..." _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_A year passed and I had decided on getting Rin out of the house more often, I had always asked her to walk with me around Soul Society. I allowed her to carry Senbon Zakura as we walked and she held it as best displayed and carefully as she could. While we walked, Ichimaru Gin of Third Company would come up and have frivolous talks with me, but what bothered me the most was that he seemed to peer at Rin most of the time as we talked. When we were finished, Rin would quickly break into a small jog and clutch onto my coat while she looked back at Gin. I could see she was afraid of him, especially after she had told me, "That man is scary, Tou Sama, he gives me a bad feeling." _

_But one day as we walked together, one of my subordinates had told me of a girl that appeared to look like Hisana. My heart raced to the thoughts that it might have been Rukia, her sister! I turned to Rin who was behind me, with large curious eyes. "Rin," I spoke to her as I took Senbon Zakura out from her hands, "I must go now, something important has come up. Wait for me in my office." Rin said nothing but simply gave me a bow and walked slowly back to the holdings of Sixth Company as I hurried my pace to see Rukia. My talk with Rukia and the teachers lasted for hours, until Renji had shown up. After that I headed to my office, with Rukia's paperwork in my hands I now had completed what Hisana had asked of me. Soon, in a few days, Rukia would be coming into our home and Hisana's will would be completed. When I had returned to my office, I soon found that Rin had actually never set foot here but only returned straight home. _

_That night as I worked on Rukia's paperwork in my room, I heard the sounds of heavy footsteps. I looked up and watched as the doors were quickly opened, revealing Rin. "Tou Sama, Tou Sama!" she shouted, "Why Tou Sama? Why bring an outsider?" _

_I looked at her; she didn't understand all that was going on. For a child, I believed Rin was intelligent, but I also believed she was too young to learn of her mother and Rukia. What was I to say, Rukia is your mother's sister, so soon? But instead I had told her, "Rin, you are too young to understand. So you are not allowed to have a say in this." _

_Her eyes soon filled with tears, and then she spoke out something that brought me to a bit of a shock. "Tou Sama, have you already forgotten about Mama?!" Rin had then turned and ran out from the room. From the moment she had said those words I soon began to wonder, was I forgetting about Hisana, or Rin? Every night I had would think about Hisana, my cherished wife…but did I ever stop to think about my own daughter? Soon I realized it wasn't Hisana that I had forgotten, but my own blood daughter, Rin. _

_Finally when Rukia had arrived she was welcomed into the family. And just as I had instructed everyone to do so, they all commented on how much she looked like Hisana. And perhaps it was because of this, Rin never dared to look upon Rukia. Not only that, but whenever she would enter into a room where Rukia was, she would immediately turn and leave. Or if it was Rin in the room, Rin would be the one to leave. Soon Rukia joined the Gotei 13and I was there to assist her. She was to be transferred to Thirteenth Company, with Ukitake Juushiro as her Captain and Shiba Kaien as her Lieutenant. Because of her joining, I always had Rukia walk around Soul Society with me. _

_Rin never once complained why I had Rukia walk with me instead of her. I believed that Rin was focusing all her attention to her studies, and according to Juugo, she soon began to bore easily as she quickly moved from mathematics, literature, and history to ikebana. However, it was until one day that I had arrived one early evening to see Rin arranging some pine and chrysanthemums together. But soon she suddenly stopped and tossed her creation onto the garden. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_One evening, when I had arrived home late along with Rukia, I was informed by Hanako that Rin had eaten her dinner by herself and gone to bed. _

"_But Byakuya Sama," Hanako continued, "Rin didn't eat quite fully. It seems that she had only just chewed on the same thing over and over and then stopped eating. She won't tell me what the matter is." _

_To this I was quite concerned, but at the same time I was tired. I assured Rin's wet nurse that I will talk about this with her tomorrow, and then I went to bed. My sleep didn't last that long as I was soon awakened by a scream by Hanako. The household immediately rushed into where it came from, Rin's room. Hanako soon began observe that Rin must've run away. Immediately, I ordered everyone to search for her within the household and the vicinity as well. I had work to be done so I left along with Rukia to Soul Society and instructed Hanako to send for me if they had found her. Throughout the entire day, I refused to believe she had ran away and that she would return home soon, however, by the late evening she was no where around the Kuchiki household, or Seireitei. She had truly gone. Because of this, I soon began to issue this to General Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni Dono. I had asked if I may use my company to assist me in my search. He allowed it for an extent of three months and I agreed._

* * *

Byakuya soon remembered that those three months came and went quickly. Now as he stood watching the little pine tree in the moonlight, he gave a sigh. Looking up to the pale moon Byakuya couldn't help but now accept the fact that perhaps his daughter was indeed dead. "Hisana," he whispered to himself, "one more has left now."

* * *

I don't know if I did this chapter good or not, but I hope it was good. Next chapter will be better, I promise!! R&R!! 


	5. Part Five: Ponder

**The Forgotten Child**

I have been having good thoughts lately on this story and soon I shall post up my drawings of Rin on dA soon. Please be sure to check it out!

Part Five: Ponder

* * *

The next morning as Byakuya had headed to his office; he still couldn't help but think of his daughter. Feelings of regret had worsened and the noble Kuchiki soon found himself with her on his mind throughout the entire morning. While his loyal subordinates had greeted him at every corner Byakuya could envision how little Rin used to peek behind a corner just to see if he would be coming and then step out to bow and give him a greeting. Because of this the Kuchiki only replied with sighs and soon began to stop in the middle of his paperwork every now and then. Every few moments Byakuya would stare up from his desk now and then, trying to imagine his daughter peering over to see what he would be doing.

"Kuchiki Taichou," Renji spoke as he came in through the door, "the Captain's meeting will be starting soon."

Byakuya gave a dull look; "Very well," he spoke. He then gave a tired sigh and rose from his study. "Alright then, I shall be going now." He passed by his red headed Lieutenant and exited from the room. Walking down the beautifully wooden halls and through the extravagant garden, Byakuya couldn't help but continue to remember how his daughter used to walk along at his side whenever he had meetings to attend. How she would give small smiles as she held his zanpakutou, Senbon Zakura, and try to gain a bit of his attention. Byakuya then remembered that he wouldn't smile back whenever his daughter did and how he would quickly turn his head away. Just now remembering it now brought more guilt to the Nobleman and now there was nothing he could do about it. If only she were still alive he could find her and deeply apologize for all the neglect he had given to her! But after fifty years, she was dead and would never come back and this greatly weighed on Byakuya's shoulders.

Finally making his way into the central areas of Soul Society and into the meeting room, Byakuya took his place as he listened to General Yamamoto's news. As the honorable General spoke, Byakuya soon remembered how on one day, Rin had come along with him to a meeting of Captain's and had waited patiently outside. When it was finished, General Yamamoto spotted her and remarked how bright her eyes were. "Such an eager child," he had spoken on that day. Recalling that memory Byakuya hung his head a bit.

"Kuchiki Byakuya," Yamamoto said, "is something the matter?"

"Forgive me," Byakuya apologized, "something was on my mind. Just some small matter."

"Hmm…very well then." Yamamoto slowly replied.

When the meeting had ended, Byakuya was just about to leave until General Yamamoto had called out to him, "Byakuya…come here for a moment."

Byakuya turned and faced him. "Yes, Yamamoto Dono."

"During the meeting, you seemed to be a bit depressed." The old man informed as he walked a bit towards the Kuchiki. "What were you thinking of?"

"Nothing important." Byakuya sighed out. "Forgive me if I had been a distraction for today's meeting. It will not happen again."

Yamamoto gave a nod as the Kuchiki soon began to walk away. Stopping him one last time he then spoke, "You know, if she had stayed…she would've been a fine Shinigami. Such a shame, Byakuya…such a shame."

Byakuya slowly walked back to the holdings of Sixth Company. The comment made by General Yamamoto was unnecessary but was also true. He knew what he was talking about. And he was right. If Rin hadn't run away, she would've joined the Gotei Thirteen, become a Shinigami and Byakuya would've requested her to be in either his Company or Fourth's…or Second. But most likely Sixth Company.

"You could've been Fukutaichou under me," Byakuya mumbled as he walked through the gates of Sixth Company. "You could've been it all…you were the next heir to the Kuchiki family."

* * *

The winds blew strongly as they traveled through the grassy meadow, but both Rin and Eiko still managed to continue on walking. Along the way, Eiko couldn't help but feel nervous to the thoughts of returning to the Rukongai areas. "I still think it would've been better to stay where we were," she mumbled, "Rukongai is a depressing place. There are no fond memories for me about there."

"District Sixty Nine…I can understand why you didn't." Rin commented.

"Had you not been there to get me, Rin, I wouldn't ever have escaped." Eiko spoke up as she walked along her side. She then gave a small smile, "So thanks for getting me out of there."

"You needn't thank me anymore," Rin replied, "I just did what I knew was right. You didn't belong in that area. No one does."

"This coming from someone that lived in District Eighty, yeah?" Eiko giggled out. She then looked at her friend and gave a smile, "So how long will we stay there? I don't want to be there for too long you know."

"Not too long," Rin said, "there is no reason for me to linger in an area that is close to the Seireitei." Inside she indeed wished to return, but then again, why return to a place where they have already forgotten you? Rin's eyes soon faced all beneath her as she walked, the thoughts of being forgotten now made her feel like a child again. She could remember it all, how Tou Sama began to lose interest in her since that filth, Rukia, came into their lives. For once, she just wanted her father to notice her since the death of her mother! Was that too much to ask? When her father began taking her with him to Soul Society, Rin began to feel less alone and more wanted. She felt like a real daughter. But, that Rukia…_she_ was the one who had come to interfere with her life. _She_ was the outsider of the Kuchiki family. And it was _she_ that took all the attention from Tou Sama.

Remembering all this, Rin now remembered her hatred for Rukia. And now, thanks to Kiichi's guidance and teaching, she had the skills and techniques to take on and kill Rukia. "Eiko," she began, breaking the silence that was now between them. "Let's hurry our pace and get to District Eighty quickly. We can dally no longer!"

Eiko soon began to break into a small run as she watched her companion suddenly stomping away. "What's with the sudden change?" she asked as she caught up, "All of a sudden you were all calm and now you're irritated. Is everything all right?"

"No," Rin replied, "nothing is alright. But when we get to District Eighty, and after I have my talk with Kiichi, then I can do what I never could do before."

"Do what?" Eiko asked. But she was answered with silence. She then noticed a change in Rin's eyes, there no longer was the kind, peaceful, calm Rin that she knew. But instead she saw something different, anger.

* * *

_District Sixty Nine, that was where I came from. When I was only three, my adoptive mother died and so did my father. Both had died from starvation, which was a common thing in the Rukongai areas, but mostly in the districts of Quarter Four. After my parents died, I stayed in the children's home, which was far more shabby than the house I lived in. I made some friends, but then they all quickly left me as they were being taken in by families in the other three Quarters. _

_After a year staying at the home, a man came by and decided to take me in. He looked nice; he was tall but not all that good looking. While he tried to convince the adults about taking me in, he kept looking at me and kept commenting on how nice my skin and eyes were. He measured my height and said to me that I looked "perfect". This made me happy; I thought I wouldn't have to live in this dreary, crowded, smelling place no longer. I would be sent to live in maybe, Quarter One or Two, live in a nice house, eat good food and even have a proper place to sleep in other than the floor. I happily took his hand and dreamed of my new home that was awaiting me. _

_But I was wrong. The man walked me to a place that was not too far from the home. It was about three blocks away from it, and the place I saw crashed my dreams. It was a brothel, filled with girls that were all older than me, but young looking. When I first saw the place, I wanted to run away quickly but the man grabbed me and kicked me in. He and another bunch of men began to beat me and tell me that this was where I was going to live and that the other girls were going to _train_ me. He told me that if I even dared to run away, he would find me and kill me. This terrified me so much that I stayed in that place. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Six years passed and then I met Rin. She had come into this hell hole to ask for directions for the quickest way to District Sixty One. When I saw her from the entrance, light shone behind her and I thought she was my savior. Rin was sixteen at the time and I was only ten. But I thought of her as an answer to my prayers. I was just about to go up to her until the man came and asked to know if she wanted to work here like all the other women did. I remember the look that Rin gave to him, full of disgust. She told him that she wanted to know the quickest way to her destination and the man groaned as he went back. I knew this would be my only chance to leave this place so I quickly went up to her. _

"_Please take me with you, miss!" I begged her, "Please take me out of here!" I never forgot that gentle look that Rin gave to me. She knelt down to me and asked me: _

"_Where are your parents, your friends?" _

_I cried when she asked me that and I told her my life. To this she had widened her eyes. She first thought that I was that horrible man's daughter and she was relieved to find out I wasn't. I clutched onto her sleeve and asked her not to leave me here. _

_When the man returned he was about to hit me away until Rin had caught his fist. I was surprised by such speed she had, yet it was graceful. _

"_How much do you want for her?" she asked him. _

"_Five thousand koku," he replied and my eyes widened. Five thousand koku was enough to buy a year's worth of food! But to this, Rin simply tossed him a tiny sack and he opened it greedily. He soon began to laugh insanely when he saw the coins pour out and suddenly ran into the back, saying I could now go with her. I was glad! I watched all the other girls and their sad faces as Rin took me by the hand and led me out of that nightmare. Her hand was soft and after that I knew I would be happy. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_The place she lived in wasn't a town, but I didn't care. She lived in a cave covered by bushes up on a tree covered hill and it made the air smell and even __**taste**__ good! She took me to the river, gave me a piece of cloth and cleaned me up. I was so happy! I felt clean and soon after she fed me. I ate until my belly felt it would burst and then I slept. The next day, she taught me how to look for food around here, and during the time she asked, "So what is your name? I can't keep calling you child, you know!" _

"_I don't remember my name," I told her as I picked up a mushroom. _

_She gave me a smile and then told me of a famous opera singer that she had once seen and heard, Miiko Eiko. "She was beautiful and she sang beautifully. Mama always attended her plays and applauded at each one. She was admired by all." _

_I looked up shyly at her, "Then…could I be called Eiko?" _

_Rin smiled at me, "Yes." _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_A week after teaching me how to live in the forest, we finally went to District Sixty One. We traveled around, asking for an old man that Rin wanted to meet. She didn't tell me why. _

_Finally when we found his home, Rin gave the old man a handful of those pretty coins she had, he took it and asked what she wanted from him. "Can you make me a sword?" she asked. _

"_But Rin san," I said to her, "you have one, that sword on your side." I pointed to it. _

"_This one I want him to make," she told me, "is special." _

_We watched as he made it, Rin marveled and watched with great interest as he carved a the melted metal and formed the handle. "What is its name?" he had asked her. To this, Rin thought a moment and then turned to me. _

"_Eiko, what is your favorite flower?" _

_I blushed and then I said, "I like the wisteria. And I'm happy there's a lot of them around up on the hills." _

"_Then it's settled, its name is Fuji Hanafubuki. And its owner is Eiko." When Rin had said this I looked up at her. I was surprised, why would she go through all this trouble to make a sword for me? I didn't even know how to wield one back then, let alone hold one! The only one I held was Go Kou, and it was extremely heavy for me to hold. _

"_Why, Rin san?" _

"_Because, Eiko," she slowly explained as the old man carved its name and mine, "I'm going to teach you how to fight with it. I'll teach you how to stand up by yourself."_

* * *

Remembering that event from thirty years ago, Eiko looked down and patted her sword. From the moment Rin had taken her in and kept her, she had been ever loyal and faithful to her. If hadn't been for her, Eiko knew that she would've been dead and lost. 'That's right…' Eiko thought to herself as she walked along with her friend, 'whatever Rin's decision is, I'll go along with it.'

* * *

Well if you all didn't understand the small italic part, it was Eiko's memory. That was probably the only part of Eiko's memory you will ever read. Well, this chapter Ponder also means to reflect, think over and remember. Hence why it makes sense. So wait for the next installment! R&R!!! 


	6. Part Six: Sign

**The Forgotten Child**

I just can't help but continue to do this story! I think I pay much more attention to this one than my others! Is it just me, or am I doing favoritism?

Part Six: Sign

* * *

Four days had passed and finally, Rin and Eiko had reached District Eighty. Making their way to their old home up on the hill, time indeed had done its work. The path had been over grown and covered up by new grass and the cave had now sprouted with new plants on every corner. Eiko looked around and smiled as she remembered some of the memories she had in her old home, while Rin had gone off to her old private spot. Eiko didn't dare follow, she knew that area was sacred to her friend and thought that perhaps, Rin would've wanted some alone time as well with Kiichi. After all, Kiichi was the only person she knew that was important in Rin's life. Deciding that she might be hungry if she would to return, Eiko stood up and decided to go and gather some food for her.

Rin cleared the grave of the overgrown ivy that was starting to grow and arranged it in a way that suited her and presented itself neatly. Gathering three irises and placing them on top, Rin finally settled down and took in a breath before saying her words. Tears formed in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. "Hello Kiichi san," she began, "it's been years…please forgive me for not speaking to you sooner." She looked upon the grave and laid Go Kou to the side. "I have taken care of Go Kou as promised, but Kiichi san…I'm afraid I'm going to have to break your teachings. See, there is a person…I'm sorry I never told you before, but there is a person I must get rid of in my life. You see, this person gave me great pain and now, I must let it out. Will you please listen to me?"

* * *

Byakuya watched as the gray clouds began to form. For the last four days, gray clouds began to come into the Seireitei and soon began to darken the Soul Society. Such a thing was considered a bad omen. But the Kuchiki watched calmly and simply said to his wide eyed Lieutenant, "It looks like it's going to rain."

"Taichou," Renji began, "with all respect, it may look like a heavy rainstorm. Request permission to-!"

"Denied," Byakuya replied as he continued to walk, "the order has not been given by General Yamamoto. When the time comes, we shall put down the gates and have everything ready." The Kuchiki soon looked out, the dark clouds indeed looked as if a rainstorm would approach, a fierce one at that. But he didn't care, for rain clouds to come, it wouldn't make any difference. Different things were on his mind now.

"Taichou, you've seemed to be acting strange lately," Renji commented as they walked through the halls, "nothing seems to faze you at all! And let alone, you don't seem to care now; also…you seem to lax at your work."

Byakuya stopped and turned a bit to his red haired Lieutenant, "Have these things concerned you, Renji?"

"Well, no, Taichou," Renji replied, "but it just doesn't seem like you."

"Something has been on my mind," Byakuya replied, "and if it is on mine and not yours, you shouldn't become worried over it." Byakuya then turned and continued to walk; thinking of his lost daughter now greatly pained him but was forced not to show it. If Renji had already noticed how he had been acting, that was a bad sign. From what he had always learned, a Captain should never show weakness. Such things would spread and make him appear soft, such things like those were unnecessary.

As they had rounded a corner, Byakuya soon caught sight of his adopted sister, Rukia. As they appeared closer, Byakuya turned to Renji. "Renji, please go on ahead without me. I wish to speak with Rukia alone." Renji nodded, said a greeting to Rukia and then left. When he was out of sight, Byakuya greeted Rukia. She bowed and returned his greeting.

"Nii Sama, what do you wish to speak about?" Rukia asked after recovering from her honorable bow.

"Rukia, walk with me first," Byakuya replied, "I wish to speak in an area where there aren't any other ears listening in."

Rukia nodded and followed her brother. When they had arrived to a clearing, Byakuya soon stopped. The wind blew, carrying with it precious pink petals from the sakura tree that was nearby. He looked up, gave a sigh and then turned to her. "Rukia…do you remember Rin?"

Rukia lowered her eyes as she recalled Byakuya's young daughter, Rin. The heir of the Kuchiki family that had ran away fifty years ago. "Yes, I do." She replied. Looking up to him, she could see clearly in his eyes that he was a bit relieved. "Have you…been thinking of her, Nii Sama?" she asked cautiously. Hoping not to intrude on her brother's personal thoughts and memories.

"I have," Byakuya replied after a bit of silence. "Now tell me, do you believe that she is alive?"

Rukia looked up in surprise, "Pardon?"

"Do you think she has still managed to live after fifty years," Byakuya said again, "since she had left the realm of Seireitei, that Rin still is alive?"

Rukia looked down. Personally she had never knew Rin, all that she could recall of her and remember about her was a tiny girl that always clutched onto Byakuya's coat and gave her cold stares. From other memories, Rukia knew that Rin deeply detested her and would never wish to speak with her. Now, fifty years since she had left, was it likely that she survived? Such a thing was unlikely…after all, she had come from the Rukongai, District Seventy Nine and knew that survival was hard. "I…" Rukia began slowly, "don't think she is alive, Nii Sama."

Byakuya then hung his head, "I see…"

"Nii Sama, you don't believe that she could still be living do you?" Rukia asked, hoping she now wasn't being too invasive on his thoughts.

"Do you think I do?" Byakuya asked. He looked over to her, "Such things are not possible in this world. Be it her or someone else, many things can happen over fifty years." Without another word, the noble Kuchiki then left his adopted sister.

* * *

Eiko looked up. She suddenly felt something wet hit her. Rain? The clouds looked a very deep colored gray and she soon quickly gathered the mushrooms and roots and placed them along with the other ingredients in her old woven basket. Running back to the cave, she soon tossed the mushrooms, chives and roots inside the heated pot that hung over the fire she prepared earlier.

Walking into the farther end of the cave, Eiko hoped all of the spices from fifty years ago were still intact, if not, both weren't going to be eating for the night. But to her luck, it seemed that they were okay. "Thank goodness," she breathed out as she mixed it in, "I thought they'd be useless." Taking hold of the weak, wriggling fish that still lay in her basket, Eiko then gutted the slippery creatures and slipped them in. She watched with bored interest as they slowly stopped moving in the boiling water and soon began to rise to the top. Mixing her cooking with a pair of poorly made chopsticks she had created herself, Eiko soon gave a bored sigh and wondered how much longer Rin was talking to Kiichi. They had arrived in the late afternoon, and now night had come. She hoped that it wouldn't start raining if she were to come down; after all, the trail became slippery and quite muddy as well.

"Rin," Eiko huffed in a bit of a pouty voice, "I hope your talk with Kiichi san isn't too long, otherwise I'm going to eat it all myself."

Tears soon began to trail from Rin's eyes as she spoke to her deceased love. She couldn't help but weep over the pain that had nested itself into her heart. The pain of losing her mother, the pain of her father's neglect, and the pain of losing him. The rain was now coming down hard across the land, and soon mud puddles formed around the Kuchiki child. The wind blew and she shivered, "Kiichi…since you've been gone, the darkness came back." Rin spoke quietly, "I wish the light you brought stayed with me."

After saying her last words and giving him a bow, Rin now knew what she must do in order to bring the light back. Walking along the muddy trail, she soon slipped and fell off along side of the hill. Getting back up and wiping her face, Rin cautiously resumed her walking, slipping and falling every now and then until she made her way back into the lit cave. When Eiko looked up, the cheerful greeting expression quickly changed.

"Rin! What happened? Are you okay?" she asked as she rushed over to her friend.

"It's fine," Rin assured.

"You're all soaked. Rin, you're going to catch a fever if you don't warm yourself!" Eiko soon ushered her to the now steaming pot of her soup. Giving her the wooden chopsticks, Eiko soon pushed the pot to her, "Eat this; you'll feel a bit better."

"In a moment," Rin replied as she laid the sticks aside, "listen, I want you to do something for me."

"Anything." Eiko said.

"Hand me Fuji Hanafubuki," Rin ordered and Eiko did so. She took the blade, unsheathed it and held it close to the bright fire. Eiko watched what Rin was doing and soon became curious. What was her intention and why did she need a heated blade? Was she going to do something with it? But she was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when Rin returned the blade to her, handing her the handle she then spoke, "Eiko, I taught you how to spell things, right?"

"Of course." Eiko replied.

"I want you to spell the name, 'Kuchiki'," Rin replied as she folded up her left sleeve.

"Sure, wait…where?" Eiko asked.

"On my arm," Rin replied. "I want you to carve that name onto here."

"Rin?! What are you saying? I cant do that!" Eiko protested, "I don't want to cut some name on your arm!"

"It's easy," Rin spoke as she wrote the name into the dirt, "copy that onto my arm. Carve it. Don't hesitate. Do it with no fear."

Eiko looked up at her friend, and then at the heated sword. Taking a gulp, she then began to cut it into Rin's arm. A loud scream of pain echoed the cave and the smell of roasting flesh wafted around the two of them. Eiko did her best not to flinch as she continued to write the character onto Rin's arm. She watched as the blood pour and then quickly dry by the heat and then carved again. She did this ever so gracefully and Rin screamed all the more from the pain. Reheating the blade, Eiko then began to finish up the first character of 'Kuchi' of Kuchiki. "First part is finished." Eiko reported.

"Now do the 'Ki' and then we can move on." Rin panted.

Reheating the blade for the final time, Eiko decided that the quicker she did this, Rin wouldn't have to deal with the pain as much. With swift movements, she had finally completed the last character and tore a part of her kimono to wrap around the mark. The blood was already crusting, but she didn't want to take any chances, but to her dismay, Rin tore of the cloth. "Rin!" she exclaimed with a pouty tone. She didn't reply, instead she gently fingered the perfectly carved characters.

"Well done," she spoke, "you've written it beautifully." Rin then gave her companion a smile and then picked up the sticks. Giving a small smile she then turned it into a wide grin. "Now, let's see how this tastes!"

Eiko, too, grinned. "Itadakimasu!!" Picking up a fat mushroom piece, Eiko lifted it to her mouth and chewed on it greatly. The flavor was fantastic and she relished it. However, she noticed that Rin dropped her chopsticks and soon began to look sickly. "Hmm? What's wrong?"

"I think," Rin began as she took the cloth to her lips, "that cooking is something I should've let you worked on more."

* * *

When they had finished, Rin and Eiko placed the old iron pot and spices back into their respective places. Giving what might have been another final look, the two left their old home. For Eiko, she hoped that at least they would be returning back after whatever her friend had wanted to finish. For Rin, she didn't know whether or not she would be coming back. All that she had on her mind now was getting rid of Rukia from this world and that was it. If anyone was going to defy her, well, they too, were going to be tossed aside. Giving a look to Eiko from the corner of her eye, she suddenly stopped to turn back. "Eiko," she began, "what I'm about to do…don't let anyone interfere."

"Of course," Eiko replied, "but, if you don't mind…may I ask what is it that you are about to do?"

"Eiko…" Rin began softly, "do you remember the thing I told you about a zanpakutou like Go Kou?"

"I do, you said that only ones with Reiatsu's can control a zanpakutou." Eiko recalled, "I haven't forgotten that you have a Reiatsu." She then looked down to her own sword, Fuji Hanafubuki and sighed. Eiko remembered that she had lost her ability back when she lived in the brothel and since then, it hadn't come back.

"That's right," Rin spoke, "and where we're headed to now is Seireitei."

"Seireitei? But you always hated that place and you never wanted to go near it. Why go there now?" Eiko asked.

"Eiko…there is a person there that hurt me," Rin explained as she continued to walk, "and now, I do believe that I can take her on. So that is why, if anyone interferes with me eliminating her, I want you to stop them."

"I understand," Eiko replied as she walked behind her. The rain was now coming down upon them hard and as they walked through the now muddy streets of District Eighty. Rin had lost both her woven sandals but she didn't care, tonight was the night she was going to get rid of Rukia once and for all. A filthy bandit had tried to rush towards her, but was quickly disposed of by Eiko and the two continued on without anymore trouble. Finally making to the front of the Seireitei, one of the gate keepers soon appeared. Rin recognized which of them immediately.

"Hello Jidanbou, it has been awhile." She greeted with a smile.

"Hmm? And who might you be?" the giant asked as he scratched his head.

"Jidanbou, don't tell me you forgot who I am," Rin began as she slowly opened her sleeve, "after all, I was the one who used to play by your gate when Mama was alive."

Jidanbou's eyes soon widened when he saw the mark on the girl's arm. "Ku-Kuchiki Rin!!" he exclaimed. Quickly opening the gates for her and her companion, Jidanbou gave an honorable bow and excused himself for not remembering sooner.

Rin gave a smile and simply walked on. Eiko looked behind her with surprise as they entered, "Rin, you know who he is?" she asked wide eyed. "Have you been here before? What's going on?"

To this Rin simply looked back, "Eiko, I've finally come home."

* * *

Next part, Rin versus Rukia!!! Look forward to it!! Please R&R and thanks for reading!!! Oh, and for some of you that are curious,_Fuji Hanafubuki_ means 'wisteria flower storm'. _Go Kou_ is a divinity of the crane, phoenix, moon, sakura and rain. _Kuchiki_means 'rotting wood' so, Rin's name simply means 'Park full of rotting wood'. _ Akaichi_ simply means 'red blood' and as for Kiichi's name…I haven't found the translation yet… 


	7. Part Seven: The Fight

**The Forgotten Child**

Well, sorry for the long wait everyone, it's almost the end of the quarter and I had a lot of work to do. After all, Junior year counts…-sigh-

Part Seven: The Fight

* * *

Rukia watched as the gates soon closed from the far tower where she stood. Something just didn't feel right, was someone coming in? No, if they were, they would've come from the other side…after all; no one was scheduled to patrol the grounds of Quarter Four yet. Deciding to check upon this herself, Rukia then rushed towards the area. Doing so, along the way she suddenly felt a very strong Reiatsu pulse from the area that seemed almost recognizable. Was it her brother's? She quickly denied that possibility, it was much weaker than her noble brother…but yet, it was greater than hers. Thinking over whose spiritual force could be much stronger than hers, Rukia quickly came to the conclusion that it must've belonged to someone of the Fukutaichou class….but of which company? It was unrecognizable from all the others she had encountered. Finally reaching the area, she was surprised to find two women with swords. One with black hair, the other with light brown.

Kuchiki Rin turned to the side as she saw her nemesis soon appear. Giving a small smirk, she then spoke in a false greeting. "Kuchiki Rukia…I see that you haven't changed a bit."

"State your name, ryoka," Rukia ordered as she drew her blade, "you are on the territory of Shinigami."

Rin raised her brow a bit, "Ryoka? Don't confuse me with under classes like them," she retorted as she presented her blade, making Rukia's eyes widen.

"How did you get that?" Rukia questioned, "Only Shinigami are authorized to have zanpakutou! State your name for the last time!"

"This girl is annoying, do you wish of me to get rid of her, Rin?" Eiko asked.

"R-Rin?" Rukia gasped out, almost shaking her blade from shock. "How…when…?"

"What do you mean, 'how'?" Rin replied, "I've been living for the past fifty years. Don't think that something as trivial as time could have withered me. And as for this," she continued as she unsheathed Go Kou, "you won't remember after I'm through with you."

In a blink of an eye, Rukia quickly turned around and blocked the swift attack that would've been delivered to her. What surprised her most was how Rin was able to learn shunpo without the help of any Shinigami teaching her. "How," she began, "did you learn that?"

"Learn shunpo?" Rin sneered as she began to put pressure upon Rukia's zanpakutou, "Simple. I was taught shunpo. Just because I'm a Kuchiki doesn't mean I was born with all these abilities and also, just because I had left home for the last fifty years, doesn't mean I would slack off and cry the entire time!!" Taking back Go Kou, Rin soon began to wildly slash at Rukia, aiming for any of her vitals.

Rukia blocked skillfully, but was unmatched. Rin's shunpo seemed to almost be of Captain class, how on earth did she manage to learn such an ability? But moreover, _who_ taught her? Tossing her thoughts aside, Rukia continued to block while Rin began to advance.

"What's wrong?" Rin taunted, "From just seeing me, are you shocked? Scared?" With a swift strike, she soon sliced Rukia on the arm. To this, Rin looked disgusted, "_**This**_ is another reason why you don't belong in the Kuchiki family, Rukia. Filthy people like you should have no right to be in noble families like Tou Sama's!"

"You're wrong," Rukia spoke as she winced from the pain, "I don't want to fight with you…Rin, you don't know, you're-!"

"I don't give a shit about you or the things you have to say!" Rin spat as she lunged forward to her, swinging wildly yet tactically. "When you came around, you took away Tou Sama from me! You took the life I should be having now!" Raising up her blade, Rin then gave a sinister smile, "Sayonara, Rukia."

* * *

"Hmm?" Zaraki Kenpachi looked up to the far distance; he could feel a tremendously large Reiatsu from the west gate. A Reiatsu that was large and grabbed at his intention.

"Ken chan, can you feel it?" Yachiru asked as she popped up from his shoulder, "It seems we have another person to play with. Hey! Maybe it's Ichi's!"

"No," Kenpachi replied. He waited a bit more. This wasn't the Reiatsu of Kurosaki Ichigo. No, this was someone new…a ryoka? Was there another ryoka like Ichigo running around Soul Society? If so, Zaraki hoped to meet up with him soon and battle him. "It seems, Yachiru, some new face has wandered into here."

Yachiru gave a smile. "Let's go meet up with them, Ken chan! Let's go see!"

"Taichou! Taichou! Wait!" Ayasegawa Yumichika called as he ran up to them.

"Hmm? What is it?" Zaraki asked as he turned to face his feminine subordinate, "Can't this wait? I'm off to see the newcomer."

"That's just it," Yumichika began, "there's just been a report, Kuchiki Rukia is being attacked by this person."

"Kuchiki Imotou?" Yachiru blinked, "Why would someone target her?"

"Who cares?" Kenpachi laughed, "He's got one hell of a Reiatsu and that means he must be one badass fighter! Quickly! Let's meet up with him right away!"

* * *

"What?!" Renji exclaimed as he heard the news, "Rukia is being attacked from an outsider?! Why wasn't Ukitake Taichou notified? Never mind that, send word to Kuchiki Taichou immediately!"

"But Abarai kun, where are you going?" the messenger asked as he saw the red haired Lieutenant run off.

"Where else idiot?! To save Rukia and kill the bastard that's fighting with her!" Renji yelled out. And in a flash, he was gone.

"Oh boy…what am I going to tell Kuchiki Taichou…" the messenger sighed out.

"Tell me, what?" a voice called out and the messenger jumped. When he slowly turned around he immediately fell to his knees.

"Kuchiki Taichou, there has been a report," he began, "Kuchiki Rukia has been engaged with an outsider from the Rukongai areas."

Byakuya was silent for a moment, and then he slowly asked, "Is there a name?"

"Yes," the messenger replied, "in fact, Jidanbou san had reported this. The outsider is no other than…."

* * *

_Clash! Clash!_ The two Kuchiki's were soon at a stale mate. With both swords blocking an attack, Rin soon began to push her weight down upon Rukia. The rain was now falling at a great rate, becoming much more heavier and heavier. Rin's clothes were already soaked through and her breath had come out in the forms of steam. Her sweat mixed with the cold rain, her skin freezing, but she didn't care. Right now, she had the dirty filth right in front of her. She had escaped her first terrifying blow, but in a sacrifice, had sliced her cheek. Rin's hands were now slipping as she pushed more of her weight upon her zanpakutou, but what she didn't understand was why Rukia wasn't attacking. What was the point in fighting someone that was just blocking and not doing anything? Was it that Rukia had become weak? No. That wasn't it. Something was probably holding her back…but what? "What's wrong with you?" Rin ordered as she pushed upon her, "Why aren't you using your blade on me? Something on your mind?"

To this, Rukia said no response. She was struggling. Not by the weight that Rin was putting on her, but by Rin's Reiatsu. It was terrifying, a heavy feeling and Rukia could see why. As she strained her arms to hold up her sword, she could see it all clearly now in Rin's eyes. The hatred, the pain. The humiliation and the feeling of loss. This feeling of heaviness had anger had helped strengthen her Reiatsu all the more causing it to be heavy on her. Tears soon formed in Rukia's eyes and they soon poured out. She soon began to sob.

Rin gave a growl, how embarrassing! Giving kick to Rukia, she then spat, "How low you are! Crying during a fight! How childish, Rukia, but it seems to be perfect just for you!" Huffing, Rin then looked up to the sky. More rain was falling and the water was already up to their ankles. Looking upon the sad, Shinigami filth that was in front of her, Rin glared. "You make me sick, Rukia! Some trash like you gets adopted into our home and suddenly becomes a Shinigami in no time at all, how disgusting! Tou Sama had to work to get to Captain class!! He always worked everyday! But someone like _**you**_ wouldn't understand the meaning of work!"

"You're wrong, Rin!" Rukia cried out, "Please listen to me! You have to understand!"

"I don't need to understand anything!" Rin screamed as she charged once more at Rukia. Swinging her zanpakutou, Rin soon began to search for any opening she could find. But with each block that Rukia gave, Rin would only cut her arms, seeing that there was no opening. Finally noticing that her left vitals were open, Rin had quickly used shunpo to get behind Rukia, but was quickly blocked. Rin then felt a sudden sharp pain, as if she was being sliced along her side.

"Rukia!" Renji called.

"Renji?!"

Rin then snarled. She soon saw why she had felt that pain while Rukia had blocked, the red haired bastard and his freakish retractable blade had sliced her while she had been off guard. "Eiko!" she called.

Rukia then turned her head to see Rin's companion soon running towards Renji with her sword in hand. "Renji!!" she called, "Look out!!"

Renji had turned just in time to stop a blow from the woman's sword with Zabimaru. He could sense that the woman had no Reiatsu and that it was just a normal sword, but he soon became quickly surprised as the woman soon began to force her weight upon him, weighing him down.

"Don't get in the way," Eiko warned as she returned her blade, "if you proceed to do so, I will dispose of you."

"You do realize you're in Soul Society," Renji explained as he, too, returned Zabimaru. "You have no chance of winning in here." In a flash, Zaraki Kenpachi had then showed up, to this Renji grinned, "Eleventh Company may be here, but I'm your opponent."

"I'm not looking for anything here," Eiko spoke, "but like I said, don't interfere with Rin's battle."

"Oh, so it's Rin, is it?" Kenpachi observed as the two women fought. "Time hasn't changed much for her…"

"Zaraki Taichou, permission to stop this, sir!" Renji offered.

"Denied," Kenpachi replied quickly.

"But why? Rukia is losing to an outsider!" Renji protested.

"Dummy," Yachiru piped up. "Can't you see? Ken chan is observing her. Don't bother or do anything to mess it up!"

Both Rukia and Rin were now starting to tire. The rain had soaked both their clothes through and was now weighing them down, making it harder to move. The water up to their ankles was ice cold and both could feel their blood freezing. Rukia then looked up at Rin, "Let's stop this already," she explained, "Rin, just come home."

"Don't give me that shit," Rin huffed out as she positioned her blade. "Rukia, if you wont use your zanpakutou then I will….Soar, Tsuru!" A pale red light soon illuminated Go Kou and Rin charged forward to Rukia. With each swing she took, Rukia could feel a large wave of pressure hit her. Almost as if a large gust of wind struck her. Rin continued to swing and Rukia did her best to block against the blade. When she was once again protecting herself from the blade, Rin then whispered, "Sing…Kiri!" A sharp pitched cry soon emerged from the zanpakutou and had soon echoed itself around the area. Rukia had felt as if her ears were about to burst from both the wind pressure and sound. How did such a zanpakutou carry such power? Did it have multiple names?

"Rin," she panted, "that blade. What _**is**_ that thing?"

"'Thing'? How rude, Rukia," Rin spoke as she continued to push against her, "my Go Kou is a five named zanpakutou. A divinity actually. I haven't fully awakened it yet; you see…my zanpakutou actually takes a lot longer to wake than most, such as yours. It requires time for its five stages to awake." Rin then broke from Rukia and soon charged at her once more, slashing and swinging at any opening she could try to find. But by now, she was already becoming a bit irritated, why hadn't Rukia called upon her zanpakutou, yet? "Gaze, Bouzu!"

Rukia watched as Rin's zanpakutou soon become a bit wider and grew into a somewhat slender shape. She didn't know how much longer she would take, anymore and soon her Go Kou would fully wake to its true power of who knew what? But yet, she was Hisana and Byakuya's daughter! Even though Rukia wanted to awaken her zanpakutou, she couldn't! Rin was her flesh and blood as well! It wasn't Rin's fault that she was fighting against her. Rin had every right to feel this way and Rukia couldn't help but allow this. She watched as the blood from Rin's back continued to slowly drop. Giving a sigh, Rukia decided that indeed it was time, lifting her blade she then proclaimed, "Dance! Sode No Shirayuki!" a chime like sound echoed around as Rukia turned her zanpakutou in a graceful manner.

Rin grinned widely as she watched the pale white blade twirl in Rukia's hands; now this fight would actually be more interesting. "Rukia, I admit you indeed have a beautiful zanpakutou, but compared to mine it's nothing but show." Taking a step back, Rin then whispered, "_Tsukimi de ippai_," and lunged toward Rukia.

Rukia quickly blocked the attack and now began to push her own pressure against Rin. Quickly taking hold of her wrist, Rukia decided it was time to end the duel. With a swift sweep of her zanpakutou and an almost inhuman dash, Rukia then whispered out, "_Some no mai, tsukishiro_." In almost an instant an icy circle soon formed around Rin and Rukia watched as the ice quickly traveled its way up her body. Looking down, Rukia didn't wish to see the rest. Just as she was about to sheathe her zanpakutou, she soon began to hear the sounds of ice cracking. Looking back in horror, Rin had soon broken out of her temporary icy prison.

"Thank goodness I had prepared for the worst," Rin huffed out as she stepped over the large chunks of fallen ice.

"Rin," Rukia gasped in almost disbelief, "what did you do?" She was stunned. Her first excellent attack that was known to freeze any target to the bone had failed against Rin.

"Simple," Rin calmly explained, "when you had first grabbed me, I had predicted that you were about to do something that would be overwhelming." Holding up her now, nearly completed blade, Rin then gave a smile. "So I decided to counter by calling out the next name. Sakura. A perfect meaning really. While Bouzu is in charge of shaping my blade, Sakura heats up and makes it sort of _bloom_ brightly, kind of like the flower itself."

"I see," Rukia then sighed out. Holding up her zanpakutou for the final time, Rukia decided that it was time to end it already. She didn't want to ever use this move on anyone, but in this case, Rukia could see that Rin's mind had already been poisoned with revenge. "_San no mai, Shirafune_!!" Rukia exclaimed. A huge icy storm soon began to blow in the surrounding area, carrying with it projectiles and cracked ice. Holding up her blade, Rukia then faced an astonished Rin, "I'm sorry," she whispered, "for everything that I have caused you." Quickly pulling her blade down, Rukia watched as every chunk of ice soon swarmed around Rin, enveloping her into the icy mass. When it had finally died down as quick as it had started, Rukia soon withdrew her blade.

"Rukia..."

Rukia turned and saw that it was her brother, Byakuya. She looked down onto the ground, "Nii Sama…"

Byakuya looked to the mound of ice that lay not too far from him. Quickly running towards it, the Kuchiki nobleman soon found himself digging through the frozen pile in search of his daughter with fear. He had arrived in time to see that Rukia had used her San no mai Shirafune but was too late to stop it. Now, all that Byakuya could do was hope that Rin had not died in the attack.

"Rin!!" a scream came and Byakuya looked back. A brown haired girl soon came running to the mass and began wildly searching through the mound. Could it have been her companion?

"Taichou!" Renji exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"Renji!" Byakuya shouted, "Quickly, contact Unohana Taichou!**Now**!" Renji gulped and quickly went on his way. Byakuya continued to frantically search for his daughter through the chunks of ice and snow. The ice was still sharp and cold thanks to the fallen rain and with each grab at the ice, Byakuya soon had cuts on his hands. Finally, Byakuya had felt a large cold limb. Pulling it out, Byakuya soon found himself face to face with his daughter.

"Rin!" Eiko exclaimed as she went to her aid. "Rin! Rin! Say something!" Tears soon began to spill from Eiko's eyes as looked upon her friend's cold, frozen body. Rin's eyes were shut and the expression just tore at Eiko's heart.

"I need medical treatment here right away!!" Byakuya ordered as he took his daughter into his arms. "Where is Unohana?!"

Rin soon slowly opened her eyes. '_That voice,_' she thought to herself, '_is it really him…? After all these years?_'

Byakuya watched as his daughter's eyes opened. Still, even after fifty years, her eyes continued to look like Hisana's with the youth of her childhood. "Rin…" Byakuya spoke as he clutched his daughter close.

"Tou…Sama…?" Rin whispered as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Okay, sorry for the wait, but I had to turn in a lot of work and finals are next week so I had a lot of stuff to do. Sorry if this part didn't turn out so good, or at least I think I didn't think it did. Stupid work made me go off track!! R&R and look forward to the next part!! 


	8. Part Eight: Forgiveness

**The Forgotten Child**

Well now everyone…we have finally made it. Rin will now learn the truth of her mother and Rukia!! Also as a small side note for everyone, I hope you all enjoy your winter break and sorry for the long wait once again.

Part Eight: Forgiveness

* * *

_It's dark and it's cold…I feel as if I have been trapped in this darkness for years already. Whenever I look up, I cannot even see the slightest speck of light. There is no light in this darkness. There is neither any warmth. All I do is sit alone in this cold darkness and wait. That's all I can do while sitting in this darkness which I have spent in the last fifty years. The cold darkness which I have remained waiting. Waiting for the day when someone will bring a light into my darkness like before, back when Mama and Kiichi were alive._

_What's this? I feel a drop of liquid. Is it rain? Another one comes down! I feel my face…the drops are not cold…but warm. What is this that I hear…? Tou Sama?! _

"Rin…"

_I hear it! Tou Sama is calling for me! But, his voice! Is…Tou Sama _crying _ for me? "Tou Sama!!" I'm shouting, "Tou Sama!! I'm here!" I yell it into this black abyss. "Tou Sama!! Don't leave me alone! Tou Sama!!"_

"Rin…! Rin…!"

_I hear it once more. It sounds stronger, but more closer. I'm almost there! "Tou Sama!!" I continue to call, "Tou Sama! Tou Sama, I'm right here!! Tou Sama!!"_

* * *

Rin slowly opened her eyes. A strong light shone and she soon shielded her orbitals, rubbing her eye a bit, she soon saw the silhouette of her father from the rays of the morning sun. Tou Sama. The sight of her father soon made her speechless and the feeling of her lying in his arms and lap had simply overwhelmed her heart with the feeling of shock and childishness. Not once had Rin remembered her father holding her like this in her entire life, and now, here she was, in her father's arms with his eyes gazing upon her. "Tou…Sama…"

Byakuya gave a relieved sigh, "Rin," he spoke as he continued to look at his daughter. Fifty years. Fifty long hard years since she had run away and yet, through all those years she still had those same baby eyes that resembled his deceased, beloved wife. The same baby eyes that had turned from happiness to pain and anger. The noble Kuchiki soon stroked the face of his daughter, "Welcome back home," he whispered in a comforting tone. To this, Rin could feel the tears forming in her eyes, just as she was about to say something Rukia had soon come into the room.

"Nii Sama, how is Rin? Is she-!"

"Tou Sama," Rin began as she wiped the moisture from her eyes, "why Tou Sama?! Why did you adopt that filth into our family?!" Rin was now crying with anger, finally after all these years, after fifty long years of holding back all her pain and anger she could now let it out. "Everyday…" she began again, "everyday you and Rukia would always go to Soul Society and you never once thought of asking me! I remember how you would allow her to walk with you and how everyone spoke of her looking like Mama!" Rin wiped her eyes as she soon began to sob heavily. "It really hurt me, Tou Sama! When Mama had died, you still weren't there for me! It seemed like you never thought of me as your own daughter, it felt that I had died too, Tou Sama!! When Rukia came into our home, everyone soon forgot about me!" Rin continued to sob heavily and began wiping tear after year away. Her breathing soon became harder and heavier and clearing her voice was difficult. Through all these years, Rin had been waiting for this day to finally scream out her pain and release it. "You always neglected me, Tou Sama! Whenever Rukia had accomplished something, you forgot about me! You spent more time with her than me and it just made me sick! So, Tou Sama, tell me, why did you adopt filth like _her _into our family?!"

Byakuya soon hung his head. He had never realized that he had caused so much pain for his daughter. But he knew it had been his entire fault for not noticing that sooner back when she had lived into the household. Back before she ran away. "Rin…" he began as he looked back up at her, "do you really wish to know?" Byakuya watched as his daughter gave a small nod as she continued to wipe away the tears and he gave a sigh. "Hisana, your mother, had told me to tell you sooner, right after she had passed on. I was foolish to wait for a more appropriate time, but now…Rin, Rukia is your mother's sister."

Rin's eyes widened as she felt a stone drop into the pit of her stomach. "Mama's…sister…?" she turned her head to the sitting girl in the back of her father and then back to his face. "H-how? Mama comes from a noble line as well, right? How can some filth like Rukia be related to Mama? Tou Sama, I don't understand."

Byakuya soon cleared his throat and looked upon his daughter again. "Rin, your mother, Hisana, had not come from a noble line. Hisana had actually come from Inuzuri, District Seventy Nine of the Rukongai."

"Mama…" Rin began with a choked tone, "Mama was…an_outsider_?"

"That's right," Byakuya continued. "Rin…you know as well as I that marrying to an outsider is against our family laws. However, I broke that law when I had married your mother, Hisana. Many in our family resisted and said it would disgrace our family, but I had married Hisana because I had loved her deeply." Byakuya closed his eyes to the thoughts of his deceased wife and remembered the warmth and love they both had shared before. Opening his eyes, the noble Kuchiki continued once more, "But Rin, to answer your question, your mother, before I had met her, abandoned Rukia as a baby back in the Rukongai because she was unable to support herself as well as Rukia. Your mother regretted it soon after we had married and after she had given birth to you; she had decided that it was time for her to search for you."

Rin soon remembered back into her childhood times. She remembered how sad her mother always was and whenever she was being tutored her mother would always be gone. Rin thought more deeply about this, she remembered her days back in the Rukongai, before she had met Kiichi. How hard it was for her to live in there. The shabby houses, filthy streets, starving children. Remembering it all, Rin soon began to understand why her mother had done that. "Then…why did you go and find Rukia?"

"Hisana had requested for me to search for her," the Kuchiki nobleman continued, "when Rukia had entered the Shinigami Academy one year after your mother's death, I broke our family law again and brought her into our family. Your mother had asked of me to allow Rukia to call me '_brother_,' instead of '_father_,' Hisana knew that you would be hurt much more if Rukia were to call me '_father_,' she knew you would truly feel forgotten if I had been called that by her." Byakuya looked upon his daughter and hung his head.

"It still hurts, Tou Sama," Rin spoke as tears streamed down her eyes, "I remember…I can still remember how you called Rukia your Pride. Tou Sama! Even though you allowed her to call you '_brother_' you considered her your Pride!" Heavy tears continued to fall from Rin's eyes, "Tou Sama, if…if Rukia is your Pride…then what am_I_?!" But Rin was suddenly silenced from her sobs as she felt her father's arms pull her in into a hug, not once did Rin even remember having a hug from her father and now, here she was, closer to her father than she had ever been in her entire life. Her heart beated heavily and she could hear his. The sound coming from his chest was soothing and even thrilling.

"If Rukia is my Pride, Rin…then you are my Daughter. My own blood." Byakuya spoke as he held his daughter closer, "Rukia isn't my blood. It is you. She could never take away your spot in my heart. Rin…forgive me."

Rin couldn't help but allow the tears to flow from her face again. After all these years of believing she had been replaced and set aside, now she could finally rest. After hearing her father speak the words she had been wanting to hear for her entire life, Rin couldn't help but feel like a child and cry once more. Finally, Rin was now at ease. Looking up, she could see Rukia with a bit of tears of her own. "Rukia," Rin sobbed as she hugged her father, "could…could you ever forgive me on how I treated you?"

Rukia smiled as the tears trailed from her eyes, "Of course," she spoke as she wiped them away. "Rin, I could never hate you as well, because you're my blood too." Rukia then stood up and went along to her side. Wrapping her arms around her sister's child, Rukia's heart had never been filled with so much joy. Finally, they were a real family.

* * *

From outside, Eiko sat by the door. She could hear the sobs that came from Rin and she couldn't help but smile to it. Throughout all the years, she could never understand why Rin would rarely smile or how over gentle she was whenever they were traveling. Not once did Eiko would ever think that her friend had come from such a noble family with so many secrets to be revealed. Now, those days were over. "Rin…" she whispered to herself, "it looks like you found what you have been fighting for all this time." Eiko now couldn't see the old Rin she had seen before. Now unveiled, Eiko could now see all that was once covered, a little girl that was just crying out for a father and crying to be loved once again.

Giving a sigh, Eiko stood up and walked around the hall. Stopping for a moment, she looked out into the garden and saw a pond. Walking towards it, Eiko soon tried to remember her old mother and father as well. The memories were fuzzy, but she knew they were in there. Searching through her mind, Eiko remembered as well when she had felt alone, but Rin had rescued her from that desolate place and brought her to a world so much more bigger and beautiful than she had ever known. Eiko then looked up into the mid morning sky, "I think," she began "since you were trying to save me, you were being saved in return."

* * *

_The darkness is fading now; I can see the light shining. The cold has melted away and the warmth is here. I can see now what was once lost in the darkness, a heart that was lost and felt unwanted, but is now found and loved. A child that was forgotten but actually missed. And all sorts of things that are indescribable. _

_Tou Sama…I can feel his warmth and his love. It was the same one I felt back when Mama and Kiichi were alive. It chases all the darkness away and brings with it a warm light. _

_The darkness is gone and now I can smile._

* * *

Well, the end of our story. Hope you liked it!! R&R!!! (By the way, I might do a epilogue if I'm not lazy this winter break!!) 


	9. Epilogue: The New Beginning

**The Forgotten Child**

Just an epilogue, for those that are curious to what happened after! Sorry for the long wait! Had a wrestling tourny to attend!

Epilogue: The New Beginning

* * *

Three months had passed since Rin had returned to Soul Society and many changes had already happened. It was not long after Rin arrived, two days approximately, that Yamamoto Genryuusai had asked of what Company she had wanted to join in, her choice. "What about Eiko?" Rin asked as she looked at the names of each Company and Captain that was in charge. 

"A regular soul cannot be in the Gotei Thirteen," he explained, "she has no hint of a Reiatsu. Therefore, she cannot be allowed to join."

"Trust me," Rin grinned, "Eiko has one. It's just extremely low, if she were to stay and follow me in Soul Society, it would surely return."

And sure enough it had. After a week of joining Eleventh Company, Eiko soon regained her lost spiritual powers and was able to continue her place as a Shinigami. Her sword, Fuji Hanafubuki, was soon formed to a zanpakutou. No physical changes, her request. "So as not to forget all that has happened in our old lives," she had explained. "Rin gave me this, that's why I followed her to Eleventh Company."

Byakuya was a bit disappointed that his daughter had joined Eleventh Company instead of Sixth, but Kenpachi was thrilled. From the moment he had seen Rin's movements and Eiko's speed, he had been more than happy to have them into his company. He had asked Rin how she was able to get a zanpakutou before she had entered Soul Society and she explained. She told of Kiichi and how she had met him, how he had died and given his zanpakutou to her as a keepsake. To this Kenpachi told her of his old subordinate. "Ah!! Akaichi Kiichi?! You don't say! It's a shame he died, but when he gave you that, did he tell you of anything else?"

"No, nothing, Zaraki Taichou." Rin replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Because that bastard was Fourth Seat in my Company!!" Zaraki boasted, "Akaichi, right?! Yup! That's him alright! Go Kou, it's no wonder why he would give such a brilliant piece to you and not have it buried with him. That'd be a waste!"

"Kii-kun?" Yachiru had asked as she popped up from her Taichou's shoulder, "He was the best friend of Ken chan! You should've seen how the both of them would really go at it!"

"Huh? Zaraki Taichou and Kiichi san?" Rin asked in disbelief, "I never knew he was that good."

"We once asked if he wanted to take Madarame Ikkaku's place as Third Seat but he refused!" Kenpachi continued, "The guy was too modest and humble, he should've taken it. He and Ikkaku would always have pointless squabbles!" To this Kenpachi grinned and patted Rin's head as if she were a little child like Yachiru, "Take good care of it, 'kay? That's gonna be a reminder of Kiichi while he's gone."

"Let's make her Fourth Seat, Ken chan!" Yachiru suggested, "The same as Kiichi! If she was able to handle Kuchiki Rukia's attacks and survive through her blizzard, she's gotta be tough!"

Rin soon became Fourth Seat while Eiko had become Sixth. The both of them would always spar against their favorite partners, Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika. A way to sharpen their skills and keep their seats for all of them. It was only once a month that Rin would test her skills out against Zaraki, no holding back. Yachiru would always cheer for Kenpachi while Eiko cheered for Rin. Eleventh Company soon became another home for both Rin and Eiko.

Rukia then introduced them to the Shinigami's Women Association and to both of their surprise; their own Lieutenant was the head of the organization. Eiko and Rin were more than delighted to participate in the activities of the association such as taking pictures for the Women's Association calendar, Best Male Shinigami of Soul Society and other events. Though, whenever it came to Best Male Shinigami, Eiko would prefer Harunobu Ogidou of Fourth Company over Rin's choice of her father. Meeting the other female members was exciting as well, though Rin personally disliked it whenever Matsumoto Rangiku would treat her as a child. The most embarrassing for Eiko was when she had overheard by Matsumoto and Kotetsu Isane that Tetsuzaemon Iba, Lieutenant of Ninth Company had somewhat of a crush on her and had paired the two together so that he was able to confess his love. Thankfully for Eiko, Ogidou had already confessed his affection to her and she happily accepted.

Rin soon shared her obsession for Chappy bunny along with Rukia when she was first introduced to a doll of it. "I simply love it!" she had squealed when they were out and around the Seireitei. Rukia also showed her the uses of gigai's and had told her about the adventures she had shared with a human named Kurosaki Ichigo.

"He is a really interesting person," she said, "I hope you and him meet one day."

Rin smiled and hoped as well that she would too. Gazing up into the sky, Rin couldn't help but imagine that perhaps both her mother and Kiichi were smiling down on her. Happy that she had found peace in her heart. "Hey Rukia," Rin spoke as she continued to gaze, "is there by any chance that perhaps I could visit the Rukongai?"

"Of course you can," Rukia replied as she sat next to her, "only on Sunday's though. But it should be enough."

Not too long after she had heard this, Rin immediately went to her mother's grave. She would spend hours talking with her as if she were alive, telling her all that she did. Byakuya was pleased with this and allowed Rin to visit the graves everyday. Though she wasn't allowed to go to the Rukongai everyday, she was content with Sunday's. Finally, one day, walking along District Eighty by herself, Rin then traveled through the forest and went to Kiichi's grave. Smiling from ear to ear, Rin then looked happily upon the grave of her deceased love. "Hey Kiichi san," she began, "I have more news to tell you what I have done lately…."

* * *

Not too long, it is an epilogue after all. Well, hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! R&R!!! Oh, and be sure to check dA for my drawings of Rin! I'll soon be putting up Eiko and Kiichi as well as their swords too!! And if all goes well, I'll do some sort of sequel or a story just for Eiko. 


End file.
